


Confine to the Edge

by soshaku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshaku/pseuds/soshaku
Summary: The people who weren't around to witness DEADMANs just assumed that Keito and Rei aren't the type to associate.Takes place in an undefined time after the break up and before graduation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the references in ch1 (hasumichan, graveyard) are from DEADMANs revival which at this point hasn't been TLed in english, at this time.

“Ha ~ su ~ mi~ chan!”

Keito makes a disgruntled noise as he’s startled from the mountains of work he allowed himself to be buried in.

This was not the name or voice he wanted to hear right now. If he’s being called “Hasumi-chan” it means only one thing.

“Sakuma Rei, why are you barging into the student council room,” he checks the clock “at this hour.”

“That is precisely _why_ I am barging in, and I bring humble offerings,” more spring in Sakuma’s step, he sets down what looks like a wrapped sandwich from the cafeteria on the desk, on top of Hasumi’s paperwork.

“I know it’s late and you pretend to be more energetic in the evenings but I would much rather get this work done than entertain a lonely old man.”

“You are too harsh on this poor soul Hasumi-kun,” he wipes an invisible tear from his cheek, “I heard from a little birdie you were tricked into doing some extra work.”

“And what are you doing cajoling with first years? You should be paying more attention to your studies or you’ll be held back again,” Hasumi snipes back while eyeing the sandwich.

“Oya~? What is this? A modicum of concern for a dear old friend?” He fakes a sniffle this time, “I simply overslept and passed by a pink haired robin chirping loudly in the hallway and thought to alleviate a dear classmate’s stress.”

Taking a small bite while keeping his eyes on the supposed vampire, “Switching between honorifics, you only call me Hasumi-chan when you want something Sakuma,” he mutters between bites. It is true that Hasumi had become quite hungry while working, and hadn’t realized it… that bastard. Even though their relationship had drifted apart in the third year, Sakuma still knew him too well.

“I am quite pleased you like the gift,” Sakuma says while making his way around the side desk where Hasumi prefers to work in the student council room. Continuing on, “You see, I had overslept this afternoon as my faithful wanko was not there to wake me up… nevertheless it allowed me to enjoy a quite pleasant dream.” Sakuma now standing aside Hasumi, gesturing into the air deftly while the other had not bothered to turn and follow the other, for he was reluctantly enjoyed the sandwich.

“And what, pray tell,” he says between bites, “kind of nightmare would drag you up here.”

“Honestly, Hasumi-kun, you are the incorrigible one,” and Hasumi almost chokes on his sandwich. Sakuma continues, softly placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, “It was a wonderful vision, our raucous Deadmans performing once more and we were able to stand shoulder to shoulder on a glorious stage with our yipping little wanko. It was exhilarating for being merely asleep, and reminded me of a complicated dyad that once thrived together. I took it as a sign to come visit someone once dear to me.”

How annoying this chuuni is, not only does he think he’s a vampire, but he speaks with such an aura that is completely… incorrigible. “Sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hasumi responds while blotting the crumbs from the now finished gift, “however, I do thank you for the sandwich.”

Sakuma smiles, subtly, as Hasumi does not truly acknowledge him or his hands on his shoulders and begins shuffling paper work one more, “It seems even though the moon has risen and set many a times since those nights,” Sakuma teeters, “nothing much has changed in the mannerisms of Hasumi Keito. Working yourself late for the sake of others without thinking of yourself, how noble yet deadly for one’s constitution… and temperament.” Still ignoring the utterly annoying vampire, Hasumi cocks his head left and right in an attempt to crack a joint and sorts more paper. Sakuma takes this unintended motion as a subconscious hint and provides Hasumi’s shoulders with a much needed massage. “Your posture is as terrible as always, Hasumi-kun.”

“Your inability to read my mood is equally as terrible Sakuma, truly nothing has changed,” resigning to the fact that while he’s here, Hasumi will not get any work done, he drops his papers and spins around in his chair, huffing, and finally looking Sakuma straight in the eyes.

Who, is feigning tears once more, blotting his eyes with his cardigan covered hands. “So cruel to someone who used to care for this old man so much,” although Sakuma does not sound terribly upset.

“You know why I made my choice, don’t try guilting me into anything if that was your goal of coming here.”

“Sincerely not the case my dear Hasumi-kun,” Sakuma trails off while looking out the window, even though it is the end of cherry blossom season, there are still a few petals fluttering in the dusk, “I truly miss your companionship. A new year has started and new beginnings remind myself of old endings. I miss the companionship of an equal spirit.”

Hasumi clicks his tongue, in both annoyance and hesitation, “We were young fools, and we fooled around too much. As comforting as the freedom was, rebellion is best left in our youth,” he says with the air of a wizened adult and as if he isn’t in his final year of high school, “as much as I enjoyed running wild for that bit of time, I had bigger goals to achieve.”

“You mean to say Tenshouin had bigger goals to achieve.”

“Our goals are the same, Sakuma.”

At this, it seems the self-described old man has tire of standing, and drapes himself at an attempt at seiza on the floor in front of Hasumi, leaning against one of the bookshelves. “Forgive me,” the vampire stifles a yawn, “talking about the emperor seems to have taken the energy from myself.”

And Hasumi clicks his tongue again.

Sakuma continues, “even though we are no longer in a unit, nor falling all over each other, I still worry about you Hasumi-kun.” To which Hasumi quickly looks aside, knowing that his ears will turn slightly red rather than be betrayed by a soft flush of his face. “I wish you would allow yourself to rely on others, allow me to comfort you or maybe you can share some warmth with this aging fool.”

“You are,” Hasumi pushes his glasses up in the most stereotypical sense, “utterly incorrigible.”

“Ah there it is, I have quite missed your unmistakable phrase,” Sakuma smiles gently with his eyes and rests his head against Hasumi’s knee. Although the Deadmans lives were full of fan service their female fans adored, Sakuma and Hasumi’s relationship wasn’t well known at all. In fact, most of the student body assumed they had a strong dislike of one another, especially after the break-up of the unit. Who would have known these two mismatched youths had known each other as children, and spent many afternoons together until the Temple duties took the Hasumi family to the Tenshouin family. Reuniting in their teenage years, nothing would stop Sakuma from doting on younger by one year Hasumi, constantly using chan rather than kun, flirting with him given the opportunity. Foolish teenagers led to foolish hands and foolish dreams and even though the then-surly Sakuma was genuinely happy to have formed a unit with _his_ Hasumi, it was a matter of time for Hasumi to depart once more to Tenshouin.

Well, reminiscing about failed affairs brings nothing but pain and it is better to keep up with using his old main airs, pushing his concern onto his kouhais, rather than allowing people to be concerned and care for him. So when he felt Hasumi’s hand lightly brushing through his hair, Sakuma allowed himself a gentle smile but pushed back any reminders of their past indiscretions.

“It’s not like I do not miss our times or friendship, Sakuma,” Hasumi finally says. Although he was quite tense when Sakuma Rei burst in, the vampire had managed to accomplish his goal, and Hasumi seems at least a little bit less stressed. “It is just not something I can allow myself to pursue any more.”

“Do you allow yourself any freedoms Hasumi-kun? I found you here because you were doing the other children’s paper work.”

“Oh? Like you’re one to speak? I am not the one who ran off to England to escape a bad breakup.”

Sakuma whines, pushing his face more into Hasumi’s leg he had been leaning against. Letting out a muffled whimper, “You are truly mean Hasumi…”

Shifting awkwardly at the sudden and stronger contact, Hasumi stops stroking Sakuma’s hair and waits for him to pull back. Looking up at the vice president, Sakuma has tears speckling the edges of his eyes. “… I’m sorry Rei. That was unkind,” he says, taking the vampire’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, to be guided back, so Hasumi can move off his chair so he can sit between Sakuma’s legs. Moving his hands from the other’s chins to his shoulders, “It was time to grow up, I didn’t have a choice to end our fun.”

“I truly am an absent minded dolt, thinking I could visit with an old cohort and instead making it about myself. I did not mean to open old wounds for you. Please excuse me,” he says attempting to stand up and leave.

But, Hasumi does not allow him, keeping his hands firmly planted on the other’s shoulders,  
“You sleep in your coffin all day, and pretend to dole out advice like a wizened grandfather. Maybe your ‘precious’ children don’t really see what’s wrong… but the people that were close to you can.”

“And what can you do about that Hasumi-kun, you are the one who departed after all-”

To be silenced by Hausmi Keito’s lips upon his are not what was the expected outcome of this visit. Sure, Sakuma had overslept because of a pleasant dream of times past that made him wish to visit his old friend, but he simply thought they could laugh like they used to.

“Incorrigible, utterly incorrigible,” Hasumi huffs a whisper while pulling away. It was always Sakuma that convinced him to act without thinking of consequences, getting caught up with the boundless spirit that so called vampire used to have. Even as a child, being surrounded by those towns folk worshiping his intelligence from beyond his mortal years, whilst perched atop that grave stone, the little priest had been drawn in to what become a fierce relationship.

“What in gods name was that for,” Sakuma curses and bites his lip, fang glinting in the already dim lamp Hasumi had been working under. Allowing him to now rest his forehead against theirs, Sakuma wants to pull away, desperately, from the overwhelming and sudden contact. It wasn’t his Hasumi-chan anymore, it was Tenshouin’s Keito. Wanting what you cannot have can be the death of yourself.

“Maybe it’s guilt after all. Even though we’re not together anymore, I don’t like seeing you not acting like you used to… as detrimental that is for keeping my straight laced image together. You are not Rei if you are not causing a raucous.”

And Sakuma pauses for a moment, thinking, before he brusquely answers, “Make it up to me then. Remind me of what it was like.” Daring him to move further.

“Incorrigible!” Hasumi laughs while pulling off his glasses, “You always make me do weird things, how am I sitting on the floor now.”

“What can I say, I’m a charmer Hausmi-chan,” a smile and a laugh brightening Sakuma’s mood quicker than a quick sip of the brachial artery would do. It is nice to be smiling like this, let’s forget things changed, and Sakuma returns the kiss with something equally quick and light.

Hasumi wants to hesitate, considering his repaired relationship with Tenshouin, this isn’t an ideal predicament. Well, it’s too late isn’t it? Already placing his glasses aside, “I’m always a fool because of you Rei,” still sitting between the other’s legs, he decides to pull him closer rather than ending this now.

“Don’t say that Keito, you could leave if you want to… you stopped me from getting up,” says the older one, while pushing his face towards Hasumi’s neck and nuzzling softly. Of course Hasumi’s ears light up a brilliant coral pink again, being addressed so informally, even if everything is slightly fuzzy without his glasses.

“Sure sure, let me take responsibility. I’m in no mind to keep getting paperwork done at this rate,” he mutters, fumbling with the fuzzy outline of the buttons on Sakuma’s cardigan. “This isn’t how I wanted to reconcile, you know.”

“Oya, you want to reconcile? So it was on your mind then?” Sakuma drawls between kisses of the other’s neck. “Avoiding me… I thought you hated me Keito…” and continues mouthing at the now pink area.

“It was guilt, if anything. I was truly acting like a fool,” muttering Hasumi, finally removing the cardigan and school jacket of the other.

Sakuma pauses and moves his face closer to the others, “Are you saying you’re a fool for me~? How romantic,” disallowing Hasumi to react by moving his lips on to theirs. Gingerly convincing him to open his lips and allowing them to reminisce with their tongues.

Breaking for a breath, Hasumi pulls back, “Stop saying such melodramatic lines you, half-baked vampire.” And the sudden break allows Sakuma to start returning the favor, loosening the other’s tie and pulling the blazer off, unbuttoning the collar. Now he can bite the exposed collar bone, one of Sakuma’s favorite charm points on Hasumi. “Don’t you dare draw blood,” with a negative remark and a positive reaction of lifting his chin up, allowing Sakuma better access to his neck and below.

“Mm,” he agrees with the commanding statement and continues to thoroughly mar the pristine area. The longer he mouths and nips and sucks, the headier Hausmi’s breathes become.

Completely intoxicating the vampire, the other manages to break the spell he is under and snakes a hand between his chest and the flushed lips attacking him. “We should stop here Rei.”

“Keito you said you would take responsibility.”

“And I will, but I don’t want to be caught taking advantage of the student council room. I especially do not need you to be explaining your rug burns during PE tomorrow.”

To which Sakuma straightens up and laughs, “Oya~ thinking such lewd things already my Hasumi-chan?” Taking this opportunity to immediately turn away and hide how brightly pink his ears turned, he fumbled for his glasses. “I know,” Sakuma continues, “no one will disturb us in my club room. My coffin is comfortable, I promise.”

“Are you taking advantage of my weakened state Rei?” Standing, as well as pushing up his glasses so he can clearly see what fools both he and Sakuma are.

“It’s more… we’re both the type to end up here after hours. I know where the quiet areas are,” smiling and taking Hasumi’s hand. Pulling them both towards the door, the bounce in Sakuma’s step is now matched by a surprisingly enthusiastic Hasumi, allowing him now time to pick up the discarded clothes.

“I suppose a bit of relaxation would be alright… my deadlines are not looming.”

“Oh my Hasumi-chan~ have you already forgot? Us together is anything less than relaxing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual self indulgence in pleasure brings you nothing but peace of mind.

Whatever idiot decided it would be a good idea to install locks on the door to the Light Music Club is a godsend right now. The lock had already turned and Sakuma’s hands were all over Hasumi’s body, clutching at his arms, wrapping around his waist. It was warm and would be comforting and sentimental if it wasn’t for Sakuma’s mouth buried in the crook of his neck.  

“I told you,” he huffs while attempting to unbutton Sakuma’s dress shirt- previously discarded blazer and cardigan were carried with them- “don’t draw blood. I don’t need to explain this to anyone.”

Sucking and licking that crook and collar bone as it’s a delicacy he’s rarely allowed, “No one will know, you keep your collar buttoned up anyways. Who else are you undressing for?”

Clicking his tongue, he retorted quickly and fumbling over his words in embarrassment, “No one you fool! I have PhysEd tomorrow and I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Hmm… Hasumi-chan~” Sakuma drawled, kissing from his collar bone to his lips, “what if I bite you somewhere else? Somewhere no one should be looking.” Being betrayed with a flush of his face there was a soft laugh of acknowledgement of Hasumi’s reaction by Sakuma, “Oya~ you can’t hide what I know entices you.” Pressing his lips to meet the slightly agape and thoroughly embarrassed Hasumi. It was unintentionally messy because of the Sakuma’s assault on his neck, an impressive amount of drool from being, at last, given permission to feast.  

Tongues intertwining like they were never apart, sweet tastes that complemented one another. A break for air and Hasumi’s tie is finally discarded and shirt completely opened, a quick kiss upon his lips, Sakuma kiss down past his collarbone this time and towards his chest. Pushing him back towards one of the chairs they use for practice he manages to get Hasumi to sit, and pushes his legs apart so he can kneel between them. Wrapping one arm around his waist to gingerly pull his chest forwards, for teeth and tongue to meet a nipple. Not one to put on ample amounts of muscle, Sakuma still shows his gratitude while grasping the cusp of Hasumi’s back, thumbing the other nipple, and nipping on the one in front of him. A flushed face met by a gasp that Hasumi tried to stifle with one hand, other hand meeting the back of Sakuma’s head once more.

“Hasumi-chan~” Sakuma calls out after a chaste kiss to the chest, “You always make such nice noises for me.”

“Shut up you fool,” he stutters out a response, usually one to take control of the pair, however completely lost in the missed electricity.

“Hmm, I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy then,” he preaches to the tune of an unknown song, working his way down the other’s sternum with kisses, and working his hand over the trousers towards a warm rise and other arm still holding him close as if Sakuma was worried about his escape. Hasumi wants to look away but he can’t tear himself away from the sight of what he knows is going to come next. Those deep red eyes and engulfed pupils looking up to him now, and involved hand removing his belt, “Please excuse me~” Sakuma sings again and decides the best way to undo his button is with his teeth. Hasumi wants to curse that Sakuma is an idiot, but his body feels flushed again with a positive reaction.

Sakuma wants to be kind but he is growing severely impatient and pulls Hasumi free. Looking up once more with Hasumi at the mercy of his grasp, wanting to make sure he can really have what he wants. “If we stop now,” Hasumi responds breathily knowing Sakuma wanted his permission, “we’ll have more regrets than yesterday.”

“I am glad we still understand each other then.”

But Hasumi cuts him off before he can move forward, “Just promise me none of your juniors have a key or plans to come here this evening.”

“Hm… none that I know of! I think I have the only key,” Sakuma teases.

Still flushed and now a bright red face thinking of the possibility of that dog kid coming in, “You…. Fool. You incorrigible idiot. You-“ and he is betrayed by his own gasp as Sakuma licks the underside of his erection towards the tip. Teasing the head with kisses, not breaking eye contact until swallowing down as much as he could. Hasumi’s hand grasps Sakuma’s head tighter, fingers weaving in black hair, encouraging the fervent motion. Hands with black nail polish grasping a thigh on the left and free hand managing Hasumi’s base so Sakuma can continue his efforts. He could go faster, but anyone knows with those sharp canines one has to be aware of their motions. Luckily, they have practice together, because as well as that concern, Sakuma knows the exact spots to roll his tongue against to make his partner grip his hair tighter.

“Slow down Rei,” Hasumi breathes and tries to pull that black hair back to stop the assault, “I don’t want this to be it.”

“Ah I can’t help myself,” breaking the line of spit from tip to his mouth and wiping the drool from the corners of his lips, “I love the taste of you.”

A passionate Sakuma Rei is enough to get the most pious man drunk on the vision, and Hasumi Keito does not even worship as much as he should. Pulling up his kneeling companion to meet his lips for a deep kiss and clasping one shoulder tightly while freeing that last shirt button he wasn’t able to get to before being distracted by Sakuma’s aggression. Breaking apart Hasumi gets rid of the others dress shirt and pulls him towards him by grabbing his waistband and belt, which he also begins to make quick work of. The previous interaction noticeably changing Sakuma’s disposition with an equally unavoidable rise.

Only now did Hasumi realize the predicament they were in, with a quick look around the small instrument cluttered room, “Is there somewhere we can continue this? I don’t feel like being on the floor.”

“Well… there is my coffin,” with a quiet chuckle looking down to Hasumi who was discarding his belt.

“I see,” a murmured response while thinking of their other options, “I guess… we’ll have to then,” and Hasumi stands to meet Sakuma with concern, “Is there even enough room for both of us?”

“We will make it work” Sakuma says breaking apart from each other and removing the lid from his home away from home, “we’ve been in smaller places after all.” Standing in front of his coffin, he reaches a hand towards Hasumi, beckoning him.

An uncertain hand reaches forward and he allows Sakuma to pull him towards him. It is almost like a dance how Sakuma manages to step into the coffin, pull Hasumi in, and have both of them reclining with Hasumi on top. Elegant yet slightly obscene. Sakuma’s legs spread and Hasumi kneeling over him, forearms supporting him on either side of the others head, and giving an absent-minded review, “This is softer than I expected.”

“Is that your biggest concern now, Hasumi-chan~” a melodic voice escapes Sakuma.

“You are utterly hopeless.”

“Quite possibly true, but you are in here with yours truly.”

“You do an incredible job of provoking me Rei.”

“Yes, but allow me to point out you are the one towering over me, in complete control you see~”

“That,” Hasumi pauses and leans down towards Sakuma’s right side, “is the way I prefer it.” Taking the others pierced ear in his mouth for the lightest of nips before repeating the same with rougher intentions, making Sakuma’s whines grow louder. A hand works up Sakuma’s chest, leaning all the weight on his right side, before his left hand entangles with Sakuma’s hand, gripping tightly. Moving from ear to mouth their tongues meet once again. A shift in weight, Hasumi keeps Sakuma’s mouth occupied and a newly freed right hand reaches the line of unbuttoned trousers and exposed waistline of fitted black trunks. Allowing himself to press his tongue more forcefully, a bold hand dips below that waistband, grasping Sakuma tightly.

Their hands fiercely grip each other while the kiss mutually breaks, and Hasumi can see the flushed face on his pale inamorato, furrowed brows in gratification. “Keito…” Sakuma trails off, trying to find his composure, “please do not tease me like this, my heart cannot take it.”

“Ah, but you’re so beautiful like this,” Hasumi retorts while only faintly stroking him, “I want to take it all in and commit it to memory for later.”

“It is fine, if it is you,” he manages to respond between deep breaths. “But if you would like, we can progress further,” a sentence manages to be strung together between gasps.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, but you don’t have anything we can use do you? It’s not like we were prepared and you know how I feel about other means…”

“Ah really Keito… when you talk like this it dampens the mood…” and Sakuma sits upright while leaning over to the space between his coffin and the wall, “I found Kaoru’s stash the other week while cleaning. It’s not like he’s ever going to use them.”

“Hm that is true,” Hasumi says while maneuvering the bottle out of bag, and he pushes Sakuma back down. Setting it aside, he goes to unceremoniously remove the rest of the already half exposed vampire’s clothes. Tossing them aside, Hasumi can finally get a good look at a sight he has unconsciously missed. Skinny legs met with angular hips and a somewhat toned abdomen, meeting his favorite lines drawing his eyesight back to something dripping with excitement.

“Just staring may be enough Keito~” Sakuma badgers while the other makes use of the contents of the bottle, dousing his fingers.

“Are you sure you want to tease me now Rei?” A retort while he circles the others entrance, before finally pushing one finger in, leaning over to kiss his abdomen. Another gasp from Sakuma and a free hand finds itself tangling up in Hasumi’s hair while his kisses make his way downward. “Ah, don’t be so tense,” he quips while working in and out in an attempt relax him. The only thing Sakuma can respond is another whine and a tighter grip of hair. “Don’t pull so hard Rei, I don’t have anything to tie you up with.” And another finger is worked in before a response is allowed.

“Nnnn Keito…!” Another whine and moan escapes, as Sakuma’s hand on Hasumi’s head pushes him back slightly, but only as a reaction and not as a means to stop him. “Get on with it, already,” he pants out after a third finger had been worked in.

“Alright, alright,” Hasumi acquiesces, leaving Sakuma feeling empty and wanting for more. Sitting up on his knees, after cleaning his hands off, he artfully makes to remove his trousers and remaining undergarments.

“Ahn, Keito, allow me,” Sakuma, entire body flushed and still somewhat panting, sits up and takes the condom from Hasumi’s hands. Biting the corner of the package, he tears it open and removes the condom while tossing the wrapper aside. Stroking Hasumi who is somehow still hard without being tended to, rolling the condom on for him.

Something about a completely disheveled Sakuma Rei ministering to him is always enough to push Hasumi to want to lose complete control. Lurching towards Sakuma, Hasumi pushes him down again, taking the others chin between his thumb and forefinger and forcefully kissing him one last time. Moving to sit back up on his knees he pulls his partner up by gripping his scrawny hips, to give them both a better angle. Testing one last time to deem that Sakuma is still slick just enough, he pushes in slower than he wants to for the other’s sake. A muffled groan rests in his throat as he pushes as deep as he can before he hears another moan and watches his Sakuma Rei furrow their brows in pleasure and feeling completely filled. Hands reaching and grasping upwards towards Hasumi’s arms, whose own hands are still tightly gripping his hips. Realizing he is probably grabbing too tightly, he releases the fierce grip and traces one hand back towards an arched leg, pulling it upwards towards his mouth as he leans down at the same time. Meeting in the middle, Hasumi kisses a scrawny calf towards a knee, thankful that the old man act doesn’t mean that Sakuma isn’t as limber as he used to be.

“Don’t just,” Sakuma pauses, not in a state to string together a sentence, “do something would you!”

Both legs over his shoulders now, Hasumi pulls back before sinking forward, somewhat halfheartedly, before repeating the motion and sinking in as deep as he could. Echoing the motion over and over again, earning louder and louder moans each time- occasionally punctuated with cries of ‘Keito.’ Hasumi keeps one arm straight but leans on the other, bringing his face as close as he could be to Sakuma without putting too much pain on their legs. Errant hands unsure what to hold onto as his Hasumi thrusts into him repeatedly, hitting that one place too many times. At some point he starts gripping too tightly onto Hasumi’s back, black painted nails digging into flesh rewards him an obscene yelp from a face painted in ecstasy.

“Rei, don’t. Be careful. Don’t draw blood,” Hasumi attempts to lecture and stop him, but feeling a bit too overwhelmed at this point.

“Still,” Sakuma attempts to lean upward and meet Hasumi, “You know exactly what you’re doing.” Doubtlessly putting some strain on his angled hips that he can’t feel due the crushing ecstacy, he’s able to meet Hasumi’s lips and part them for another impassioned kiss. Craving any way for their bodies to become impossibly closer, completely engulfed from being stimulated relentlessly.

“Rei,” broken only momentarily by a gasping Hasumi, “I’m going to come.”

It’s too late for the other to form sentences, let alone words now, and nods between moans as he can already tell that he won’t last much longer either. It’s only a few more moments before Hasumi stills and groans louder than before that sends Sakuma over the edge as well, they are too close together to do anything to prevent Sakuma from spilling on both of them. Muscles tensing on an already spent Hasumi, both feeling completely exhausted but completely satisfied.

Sakuma had already collapsed backwards and Hasumi was leaning over him, eyes closed and breathing in the moment without moving, sweat dripping from his forehead. Sakuma’s hair a mess, somehow in an air-conditioned room but both looking like they had run laps. Finally, after a minute or so had passed Hasumi removes himself and cleans up. Adjusting his glasses and running a hand through tousled hair, sitting backwards allowing Sakuma to deal with himself.

After the other had found some cloth on a nearby instrument set and manage to clean up what was spilled, Hasumi dives forward towards the still nude Sakuma, wrapping arms around a gaunt waist and leaning forehead against shoulder.

Not much needs to be said, Sakuma winds his fingers around Hasumi’s tangled hair once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never written anything like this im launching my computer directly into the ocean good bye special thanks to a certain someone who shall not be named for egging me on sazanami jun voice jesus christ


End file.
